Ylisse: A Pokemon's Journey
by TheElvenKingOberon94
Summary: Arceus sends Gardevoir, Doublade, and Klefki to Ylisse in order to stop the rise of Grima. Main goal: Protect the Pokemon world from an invasion of Risen that Grima will send in the future through portals. Secondary Goal: Get married? Pairings will be mainly M/F due to the marriage system in Awakening, though it won't mean that yuri pairings won't happen.


Arceus was really, really bored. Being the creator of the entirety of the Pokemon world and trying to keep away from any ten year old kids with way too much time on their hands and no parental supervision tired his omnipotent self. Even the use of Master Balls could only keep him excited for a while. Let the humans believe they caught a literal god in a ball. Humor them for a bit.

To Arceus, humans looked so insignificant and silly. Wars over land when it was he who gave them? Squabbles over money when he gave the world economic laws? So he stayed away from their squabbles over the environment and other silly things. Not because he didn't care- he did. But with just a stray thought, he could just fix all of his domain of reality. Time loops could make him less bored.

Why else would he take such a liking to one measly human and focus on him for a while? Of course Arceus changed his mind every couple years whenever those humans "discovered" a new region with all new Pokemon that he had dreamed up that morning.

Why else would the humans in Kanto never realize Johto existed? It was connected to their own region by a narrow waterway. They made his job so humorous sometimes. There had been a young boy that had got his attention years back. Now that was a child. Arceus heard his name whispered on the wind in the mouths of babes.

But he stared around his domain of stars and inky blackness and wondered if something truly magical would happen. There hadn't been one for a while and he was sitting on his throne of stars thinking upon the multiverse. As he arose from his chair to warp his glorious self to Sinnoh to answer the Azure Flute that he had placed in the path of Dawn's journey. He had to welcome her to his earthly domain for a jaunt in a tiny ball.

_"Just something happen. I love meeting the children who I pick out of thin air. Their glee-filled grins when I let them catch me makes my eons just a bit lighter."_

As he opened a portal to the Hall of Origin, he felt a ripple in the makings of the multiverse.

_"Finally I feel something fun."_ Arceus took a slow breath as he searched for where the disturbance came from. His eyes began to shine with a white light and he teleported to the connecting portal that the disturbance emanated from.

_"Ah, as I feared. That dimension. Unlike my own calm dimension, the humans of that one like to squabble over entire continents. Let me just take a peek."_ He used Future Sight and Arceus sent part of his consciousness into the swirling purple void. . .

* * *

Chrom breathed in and out as he tried to stand on his legs. The final battle against the Grimleal was nearing an end and he just had to fight the enemy leader.

"Validar! Stop the ritual. I don't want more people to die. I just want to raise my family."

The dark skinned mage just laughed maniacally. "The coming of Grima is foretold by the scrolls shown to us by our rightful lord and savior. Grima shall make a new world of joy with the children of his."

Chrom just gritted his teeth and looked over to Robin. He looked as if he was torn between two competing ideas of what he should do. Chrom knew that Robin must be having a difficult time with choosing- especially after his parentage had been told to him. Chrom guessed that would be comparable to him stabbing his own sister through the heart.

"Robin. Remember what we had to fight against to get here. Don't let feelings cloud your judgment."

Robin just quickly nodded and gripped his magic tome. "Right, Chrom."

Validar lifted his arm and a lance of dark magic flew towards Chrom. Chrom reflexively lifted his Falchion and swatted the tendrils of magic to the stones that were at his feet. He saw that Validar was open for an attack. Quickly bringing his foot forward, he slashed Falchion across the dark sorcerer's arm. Blood began to seep through the robe and slowly dripped to the stones lining the altar.

"That hurt, you worthless prince. I feel that last attack has hit me too well." Chrom breathed a sigh of relief as that meant that it was almost over. He turned to Robin and smiled. Until he looked at his companion's face.

"I'm sorry Chrom. My arm. . ." Robin was trying to move his arm down but it wouldn't budge. Validar just began chuckling. Chrom just crumpled to the floor and stared towards the vaulted ceiling.

"It can't end like this. . .my family, my friends, my country, my Sumia and Lucina. We were so very close to changing the future."

"That is where you were wrong. The Grimleal I lead have seen this day in the prophecies. You may struggle ever so nobly against an enemy that wrongs you, but the threads of fate can never be unwoven." With that, he lifted his arm slowly and brought it back down. Robin's tears ran down his face in twin streams of wetness as his arm sparked with lightning. He couldn't stop his attack and Chrom was defenseless. As he watched in his last conscious moments of control, Robin saw the lightning lance pierce the heart of his Prince.

And everything went dark as the consciousness of the Fell Dragon tried to invade his vessel bred for his body.

_"Help me."_

Arceus brought back his consciousness into his body. He knew that there had to be a way to send some reinforcements to help the bleak future that he had just seen. He frowned as he tried to weigh the options he had. He could do nothing- it wasn't his problem. But that caused an issue. He had seen the power of the Fell Dragon, Grima with his Future Sight and it had nearly as much power as Giratina and Yvetal- and it hadn't been entirely awakened yet. Arceus shuddered at the thought of another Pokemon war. They had some regularly, but his first-born children he created first usually stayed out of it. And Grima could find a portal and invade the Pokemon world for the joy of conquering another place and leaving his stain on the land.

So that would be suicidal in the long run.

He couldn't go solve the problem himself. These people fear the unknown and he looked too much like a shapeshifter of some sort. And anyway, his entire universal pocket could collapse if he was away for too long.

So the final option was to send emissaries of his will. _"I guess I have to do that."_ Arceus slowly waved his leg as he searched for candidates. He looked for some Pokemon that would fit into the world of Ylisse easier than dragons or magical ice cream ever would.

_"Quick scan. Eenie, meenie, miney, mo. Here we go."_ Arceus picked two that would fit in just fine and another that might help along the way. With a click of his hooves, he willed the three into the portal.

_"I wonder how they'll do. That world doesn't work entirely on my terms. Good luck and I hope your subjects won't miss you that much. I didn't want some crazy kid whine to me about how I sent his enslaved creature to another dimension. So Queen and Kings of your respective Pokemon, I salute your sacrifice and I hope Dawn won't be too mad at me for being late."_

* * *

Gardevoir was not having a good day. She had woken up and stared upon her domain in the Kalos highlands with a sense of accomplishment. She had grown quietly in these hills as a lowly Ralts with her brothers and sisters and on her mother's death from old age, she swore to protect all of her Ralts and Kirlia from those poachers who sold them to "Collectors" who terrified her. Their hands and their unknown motives for her kind kept her wary.

She prayed to Arceus to protect her flock against the temptations of Poffins and the comfy embrace of a Poke Ball. Pokemon were meant to live free and separate from them. It was the way of Arceus that the humans didn't walk past certain boundaries or else her paradise on earth would be much harder to protect as a warrior queen.

And then she got hit by a giant portal that came out of nowhere.

_"Great. Yet another thing that I will put under "things that shouldn't be happening and yet are." Thank you Arceus and your infinite wisdom. I shouldn't complain about the humans or else you'll portal me somewhere horrible."_

She began to scream internally as her body began to be sucked into the purple portal that appeared out of nowhere. She tried to break the spell with her psychic and gravity powers but it was useless. She didn't dare making a small black hole anywhere near a portal since that could cause her body be split in half by the completing sources of suction. So she just grinned and beared the increasing pain as she was sent between the worlds. Better known as blacking out from the lack of oxygen.

* * *

Gardevoir felt extremely uncomfortable. Her day was starting off to a really bad start. Her head was killing her and as she slowly opened her eyes only to be met with a key ring who might have been staring at her while she slept."Wha- where in the world am I?" She quickly tried to cover up from the oblivious key ring who danced in the air.

"Sorry for the kid. He seems to be a curious little thing." Gardevoir looked at where the voice was coming from and a Doublade silently slunk out of the forest. Their eyes met and Gardevoir glanced away.

"Hey, Slashy! Look who I found! Isn't she so pretty?" Klefki jingled and tried to smile. Since his face was some strange keyhole, Gardevoir thought it looked creepy.

"I guess. Not really my type, Jingle."

"Really? But she just appeared out of nowhere like a fairy. She even sparkled!"

Gardevoir had no idea what "Jingle" was saying. _'I sparkled? Must have been something that Arceus did. Next time I see him, I am going to punch him in his face.'_ And then Gardevoir felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly closed her eyes and turned; her shoulders shivering in barely contained fear.

And then she heard a groan. "I may be a ghost, but even I have standards. I wanted to ask it you wanted food since you've been standing there for awhile." Slash moved his other tassel arm towards her to show that he did have a few berries and some meat. "This is probably where you thank me." Slash just grinned as best as he could while his pink eyes just stared at her.

"Thank you-" Doublade silenced her by covering her mouth and putting an arm to her lips. She felt heat blaze from her cheeks because the gesture from her new companion was a strange one.

"We have company. . ."

* * *

"Chrom! My feet hurt, can we take a break?" Lissa was exhausted. Being a Shepherd was hard work. Yet though all her whining and moaning, her brother did not take a break. He just pushed on towards Southtown. The villagers had called for assistance because bandits were causing them trouble.

She just wanted to rest. As the party drew closer towards the forest that connected Southtown to the rest of Ylisse, she saw something glinting in the sunlight.

"Lissa, Chrom is trying to-" Frederick watched she ran off into the woods. He just stared into the blue sky and sighed. "Exalt Emmeryn. . .I am sorry that I lost your sister." The no-nonsense knight lept on his horse to give chase.

Chrom turned around just in time to see the horse go into the woods, leaving him all alone. Except that two Pokemon were watching him in the bushes. And that included one very infatuated Gardevoir.

"Slash, you might not like what I'm going to do next."

He raised a metallic eyebrow as his nearby companion's eyes glowed with psychic power. Gardevoir grabbed his hilts and split him into two living blades. "Uh, I think I'd rather know your name before you did that."

"Athena." She felt a pang of regret because using her true name just reminded her yet again that she was in this new world. "I'll never see my mother's grave or the trainer who found me abandoned on the side of the road, as a Ralts. . . and I wonder where she is now." Slash just shrugged as he saw Athena cry. He shrugged it off as a case of being a woman. Wrapping his tassels around her arms, he pulled Athena into the clearing. And straight into the path of Chrom.

* * *

_Athena sat in the lap of her trainer. Her trainer's winged costume made her trainer look like an angel, and Athena liked that. She felt happy- even if she was a Ralts for she felt wanted. Her trainer spoke up again. 'Now have I ever told you about the knights of Kalos?' Athena shook her head. 'Well then. I'll start with the founding of the country of Kalos by a king only known as AZ. . .' Athena's eyes lit up as her mind was filled with stories of the knights that protected fair maidens and they fought Dragon types with their battle-hardened pokemon. Athena smiled as she lived out one of the last days she had with her trainer who loved her unconditionally._

* * *

Chrom was knocked off his feet as a human came stumbling out of the forest. Slamming his head hard on the ground, he could only see stars as the feminine voice fluttered over him. And he wondered silently to himself if fate was playing tricks on him.

"Slash, I- I don't think that was a good idea. Well, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. No, I didn't want to to be mad at me. Just look at him. No. No. No. Okay, fine. I will help him up. Geez, who played a Pokeflute to make you so angry?"

Chrom also hoped that she was talking to something. Else she had a very active imagination and argued with herself constantly. He had this thought that she was a pretty girl who escaped a mental hospital. Banishing the thought, he opened his eyes slowly to check. "Urrgh, my head." He slowly rose to his feet and looked at his clumsy attacker.

"Hello." And she was speechless. Chrom tried to make her say something. It was so hard being the prince of a nation. Everybody acted so shy around him. It wasn't like he was a bad guy. Society just separated him off from others due to his status. Sometimes he wondered if there was a girl for him.

"Hello? Uh, what is your name?"

The strange girl just stared down at the ground and whispered. He leaned closer to hear her. He heard something about her blades and praying to some foreign god for help.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Chrom waved his hand slowly in front of her face.

"Athena."

Chrom smiled. It was a good, strong name. She must have been raised in a foreign land for he had never seen a girl like her. Her green hair flowed as her white dress fluttered in the wind. He blushed as he stared down at her red eyes. She was shorter than most girls, but she held herself with some grace that had to have been taught.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

Jingle was enjoying his new sense of freedom. The trees were so huge and green compared to Kalos. There they were always a bit smaller and so easily cut. It made him sad to know that the trees he grew up with were so tiny. Then he realized that he was being followed by some people and he wanted to feel happy again so he zoomed off to start a chase. Trees zipped by as he quickly darted through the underbrush, his floating form causing leaves to swirl in colorful patterns.

"Catch me if you can!"

His high pitched voiced echoed through the trees. Lissa heard it and gripped her Rescue staff. She quickly let some of her magic flow gently into the staff as she aimed it towards the voice. She readied her staff as she entered a clearing. The cleric stopped and let the magic blast through the trees. Birds chirped as they flew out of the way and she heard her target yell in frustration as they were teleported back into the quiet clearing she was in.

And she was greeted by a unhappy set of keys.

Jingle looked as his captor and sighed. He didn't know that the humans could use magic. That was just unfair. "Fine, you win."

Lissa's eyes lit up. "You can talk!"

"Yeah. I can." Jingle was confused. All Klefki's could talk, it wasn't that big of a secret. People were just oblivious to how pokemon spoke. He crossed his keys in frustration. "And by the way- you cheated! Magic breaks the rules of the game."

Lissa was going to answer to the contrary, but Frederick came galloping out of the woods and broke her train of thought.

"I told you to not separate from our group, Lissa. There has been reports of bandits in these woods and it is my duty to protect you and your brother, mainly you, by the order of Emmeryn."

Lissa rolled her eyes as he continued. "But Frederick, look what I found!"

Jingle floated up to Frederick and offered him a key to shake. "Hello. My name's Jingle. I'm sorry that she ran off. We were just trying to have fun. Honest." He tried to look as sincere as possible with his big eyes and cute face.

Frederick ran behind his horse. "Lissa, get over here now! That is possessed by a wayward spirit."

Jingle and Lissa just ignored him and walked away. They looked around at the clearing, just noticing that some of the trees were lightly burned as if by a concentrated magical blast. Or at least Lissa noticed that. Jingle just thought a Pikachu had unleashed a Thunderbolt and hit some trees. In the midst of the silent clearing lay a brown haired man in a long blue coat. The two pranksters crept up and poked him with a stick. Frederick was still going on about how Jingle was a ghost that wanted to harm the Ylissean nobility.

"What do you think we should do?" Jingle glanced over to Lissa.

"My brother does want some help clearing out a bandit infested town a few days from here. Maybe this guy will help us."

Then they took a while deciding the best way to wake up the man. They both thought that kissing him would be indecent and just strange. So they agreed that force would be a good idea.

"Ready?" Jingle put up one of his keys in a thumbs-up. "Okay." Lissa bent her leg and kicked the guy in the stomach. He automatically woke up screaming bloody murder and the two pranksters had to cover their ears until he stopped.

"I didn't kick him that hard!" Lissa screamed.

Finally he stopped and laid his head back in the grass. He was slowly breathing and Lissa crept up to him and grabbed his hand to help him up. He got to his feet and looked around.

"Where am I?"

Lissa just laughed. _'He must have amnesia or something.'_ "Welcome to Ylisse! Now what's your name?"

The guy grabbed his head as painful memories tried to surface. He heard one name repeated over and over. Robin. He guessed that was his name. "Robin. My name is Robin."

"Nice to meet you, Robin." Lissa smiled and all Robin could think about was how nice she looked. "Now, where are we? Frederick! I think we're lost."

Frederick just grumbled from across the clearing.

**A/N**: This is the final version of this. I am happy enough with this chapter. I hope you figure out who Athena's trainer is (I really made it difficult to not figure out. Next chapter is the Southtown battle and yet another "Fire Emblem explanation chapter." The game has to explain stuff to you, and how the game mechanics work- at least it's not Lyn's chapters in FE7. That was a slog. And I have never had an Arceus in my pokemon party. I just winged that. Guess it worked. I will probably be following the Awakening storyline- though the end might change. I got a good idea and I'm going to run with it.


End file.
